Summer Lovin'
by Padfoots girl1
Summary: The Dursleys threaten to send Harry to St. Brutus' but will someone swoop down and save him? Includes Sirius, Love, Family, Snogging, and a polyjuice potion?!
1. Letters

Summer Lovin' By: Padfoots Girl  
  
Hermione walked to the window. She daintily placed a hand on the latch. She turned it and pushed the window open. The owl on her shoulder hopped off and on the widow sill. Athena, her owl, looked up to her, as if waiting for her approval. The owl received it and took off toward the sun rise, letter clamped firmly in its talons. Hermione watched her messenger take off into the painter's pallet. The sky was a mixture of pink, orange, yellow, light blue, and faint purple hues.  
  
Hermione walked back to her bed, she sat on the edge of her mattress and glanced at her clock which flashed 5:50 in annoyingly bright neon colors. She sighed and reached under her pillow for her journal. She ran her hand over the cover, which was a black and white picture of the Eiffel Tower in France and a yellow tulip lay across the picture. She loved this cover, this journal as a matter of fact! Harry had given it to her for the fifteenth birthday last year, and she had written in it religiously ever since. She thumbed through it until she found a blank page.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
Insomnia Bites! I've cleaned my room (as silently as I could, but I think I woke mum up, she is a light sleeper!), finished my last essay (which was potions), organized all my pictures and letters; by date!, and I've sent a letter to Harry inviting him to stay for the summer. He can't go to the Weasley's this summer they're going to Romania to visit Charlie. I hope the Dursleys let Harry come! Well, anyways, I'm going to try and sleep.  
Love from  
  
Hermione the Sleep Deprived  
  
{At number 4 Privet Dr.}  
  
Around 6:30 in the morning Harry was awoken by the sound of scratching on his window. He groped in the darkness for his glasses and when he found them he jammed them on his face and stumbled out of bed. He staggered to the window and opened it for the owl. The bird flew in and landed on the foot of his bed. When he finally realized whose bird it was his heart gave a leap. This was Athena, Hermione's owl, Hedwig's daughter.  
  
She and one of the school owls had gotten together. When Harry had gone to send a letter to Sirius Hermione had noticed that she was sitting on a nest that was containing four eggs. When the baby owlets had hatched he gave one to Hermione, (who up to their fifth year was still lacking an owl) and the last three to the Weasley's (since Errol's deliveries were considered faulty).  
  
When the fact of the owl completely registered in his mind he jumped for the letter. Athena, nearly fell off the bed post because of Harry's behavior and hooted at him indignantly because of this. He tore the letter open at read the words hungrily.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's your summer going? Wait never mind I think I know the answer to that question.  
  
'To true' Harry thought to himself before he read the rest of her letter.  
  
Well I've finished my last essay tonight..I hate insomnia!! So.to cut to the chase. I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house for the whole summer that is until school starts. That is unless we decided to kick you out. Just kidding I would never do that to anyone, especially you.  
  
Harry's heart leapt at this comment. He had liked Hermione since fourth year and he hadn't told anyone, even Ron who thought that he still liked Cho. He had always hoped that she felt the same way but as of.ever, she hadn't shown any signs of interest. That is except at the end of fourth year when she kissed him. Then from that day on when ever she saw him she did that, and to Ron as well so he erased it from his mind. But not completely. He read on.  
  
And guess what!! We picked up a dog! You have to meet it, he's so sweet. And he knows some tricks! Well I'm gonna try and sleep. Owl me back with Athena if you can or can't go. But if you can't go I'll find a way, I think.  
  
Love from  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled wryly; the Dursleys would never let him go. But he would find a way; he would ask them at breakfast. Harry took Athena to Hedwig's cage who welcomed her graciously in to her dwelling.  
  
{At Breakfast Later That Morning}  
  
When Harry stumbled into breakfast that morning everyone else was already up. Dudley was shoveling bacon into his face. 'As if he needs any more food' Harry thought bitterly to himself. Harry went to put a piece of bacon on to his plate but his porky cousin snatched the last six pieces, leaving crumbs and measly strips. So Harry put a slice of toast and some eggs onto his plate instead. During the morning conversation Harry was exempt, as usual. A few minutes later there was a moment of silence so Harry saw this as an opportunity to ask if he could go to Hermione's house for the summer.  
  
"Er...Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"What is it boy?" His uncle barked.  
"I was invited to go to my friend Hermione's house for the summer, and I was wondering if I could go there..you wouldn't have to drive me anywhere and her parents are m-normal and everything. So could I go..you wouldn't have to deal with me for the rest of the summer?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"NO..you can't go..you think I would let another of your freaky friends in here again. Well if you do you are surely mistaken!" Vernon snapped.  
  
"But-" Harry started.  
  
"I wouldn't have to deal with you this summer anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've sent a letter to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, and they've agreed to take you. " His uncle said as if it was something one would say in a civilized conversation.  
  
"W-w-what?!" Harry blubbered. "What do you mean 'they've agreed to take you'?"  
  
"I mean what I said and one of their representatives said they would come by on Wednesday to pick you up."  
  
"That's two days from now." Dudley piped up, thinking Harry didn't know when they were taking him away because there was a quite confused expression on Harry's face.  
  
"I know when Wednesday is, you git!" Harry hissed under his breath so his Aunt and Uncle couldn't hear him.  
"Go pack up your possessions." Petunia said primly, not looking him directly in the face. Harry pushed the chair back and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.  
  
When in his room he slammed the door. He walked to his desk and whipped out a piece of paper and began to write to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
My uncle said that I can't go to your house for the summer. That's only because he sent a letter to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. And just because I'm a wizard and mostly because they hate me and they want to get rid of me. Well I've got to pack up my stuff; people are coming to take me to St. Brutus's on Wednesday.  
  
See you in school (Hopefully)  
  
Harry  
When Harry was done writing his letter his walked over to Athena and let her out of the cage. She hopped onto his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. He offered her the letter and she took off out the window. Harry sighed, and then started packing.  
  
{At Hermione's House}  
  
When Athena tapped on the window, Hermione was finally asleep. Athena started screeching and tapping harder. Hermione wiped sleep from her eyes and started for the window. Athena soared in and dropped the letter on her desk. Hermione opened the letter with the greatest hope, but her hope vanished when she read the letter. She sighed at placed it in her box of pictures and letters. She got up and walked back to her bed, and then it hit her. Go to St. Brutus's say she's the person to get Harry, get the letter about Harry, go to the Dersleys, and get Harry. There was one flaw about her plan, in was impossible!  
  
Hello all! Did you like it? Well if you did or didn't please review!!! I'll give you a cookie! And if I know you personally I'll give you a hug!! Hehehehe! 


	2. CHILD MOLESTER!

Summer Lovin'  
By: Padfoots Girl  
  
Hermione walked into the vast building of St. Brutus's dressed very importantly. Her disguise was Dr. Suzanne Richards, the most respected physiatrist at St. Brutus's. She was the one written to when they had gotten the letter about Harry, she was the one who was going to pick him up from the Dursleys this very day.  
  
She had a flask of the remaining Polyjuice Potion from her second year, and after she had retrieved the potion she talked to her accomplice and they devised a plan.  
  
Hermione had only gotten this far with the help of Sirius Black. Her new "pet" dog, he was the dog that she had mentioned in the letter to Harry, she, however, had conveniently had left out the fact that it was his godfather. Sirius had helped her in many ways. While Hermione talked to Dr. Richards about 'wanting to become a physiatrist' Sirius snuck up behind her and muttered a simple memory charm. And while she was still dazed Hermione dated out of her chair, but not before leaving a note on her desk informing her that she had the day off tomorrow and also not before plucking some hairs from her head.  
  
As she walked up the inside steps Sirius followed behind her, his face set emotionless. Though no one would know it was Sirius because he too had taken a Polyjuice Potion and he now looked like Dr. Richards partner, Dale Parker.  
  
'Dr. Richards' walked up to the desk and asked for the Dursleys address and the letter about Harry from the receptionist. She got what she was looking for she left the building the way she came.  
  
{At number 4 Privet Dr.}  
  
Harry moved his trunk from his room to the landing by the door. He sat upon his trunk and waited for his "escort".  
  
{In the car on the way to number 4 Privet Dr.}  
  
"Sirius, I don't think I can do this." Hermione said placing her head into her hands. Sirius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Of course you can, you convinced people you didn't even know. Because you did that you can convince anyone, especially Harry if he's anything like his father, which we know he is." He smiled thinking of his memories with James.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." She returned the smile as her father pulled into the driveway of number 4 Privet Dr.  
  
"Well I'll see you later. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said weakly.  
  
"Oh, you have that vial of the potion right? Just in case the rest of the hour passes while you're in there." Sirius asked sounding concerned. Hermione patted her purse. "Okay then I think your set. Bring my godson home." He said with mock harshness.  
  
"Defiantly." She said laughing as she opened the car door. When she had gotten out and shut the door Sirius apparated back to Hermione's house.  
  
{Number 4 Privet Dr.}  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a curt knock at the door. He stood up and opened the door. There stood a woman holding a manila folder and a briefcase. She had a stern look on her face which reminded him of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good afternoon." He greeted her.  
  
"Good afternoon," She glanced at her file. "Harry are your aunt and uncle around."  
  
"Yes Ma'am, please come in." He said trying to impress her to get onto her good side.  
  
"Thank you young man." She thanked walking into the house. Just as Harry went to turn and get Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia they walked around the corner, wearing big false smiles.  
  
"Hello Dr. Richards, I'm Vernon Dursley. We spoke on the phone." He said extending his hand. Dr. Richards shook his hand and then surreptitiously wiped her hand off on the back of her coat. Harry caught this and laughed inwardly.  
  
"And this is my wife Petunia." Petunia nodded briskly in her direction.  
  
"Well would you like a cup of tea before you bring Harry to St. Brutus's?" Vernon asked kindly.  
  
"Why yes I would." Dr. Richards replied smiling. 'There's something awfully familiar about that smile' Harry thought to himself as he followed them up the stairs.  
  
{Fifteen minutes later}  
  
Hermione was quite bored at this house; she now knew one reason as to why Harry hated it there. She ran a hand over the top of her hair and found that it was no longer as sleek as Dr. Richards hair was, it felt like her own hair. Hermione began to panic, in a few more seconds she would be Hermione fully.  
  
"Excuse me, Vernon, where is your bathroom?" She asked hoping they hadn't noticed the change in her hair.  
  
"Boy, show her where the lavatory is." Vernon said, his voice dripping with honey. After Hermione had gotten out of her chair Harry showed her to the bathroom, she thanked him kindly when she got there. Harry walked back to his seat thinking there was something odd about this woman.  
  
Hermione gripped the sink until her knuckles turned white. She had just gulped the rest of the potion down and now her skin felt like hot wax a feeling she was not so happy to experience for the second time today. A few moments later the wave of pain had passed and once again she was fully Dr. Richards. She washed her hands and then walked out of the bathroom and back to where the Dursleys and Harry were waiting for her. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"Well I best believe that I must take Harry now." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "All new members of St. Brutus's must be there before five and it is now 4:30 so I believe we should get going."  
  
"Oh yes, yes of course. Could I walk you to the car Dr. Richards?" Vernon asked politely, Petunia nodded along with her husband.  
  
"Why yes of course." Hermione smiled. Everyone walked out the door and to the waiting car. Petunia and Vernon bid Harry and Dr. Richards good-bye before they walked back into the house. Hermione helped place Harry's trunk in the boot of the car then escorted him into the car.  
  
{An hour later}  
  
When Harry was pulled up to a house he was puzzled. And quite frankly it was a nice house; it was in Catford, which is outside of London. The house was a Victorian style one with a wrap-around porch and Harry thought he saw a swimming pool in the back, and was that a stable?! Dr. Richards turned to Harry with a manic grin on her face.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Harry asked questingly.  
  
"Well you're going to get out of my car and come inside with me." She said simply. The words 'Child Molester' went flashing through his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Dr. Richards glanced at her watch and then smiled.  
  
"You got my letter didn't you?" she asked. Before he could say a word Dr. Richards morphed right in fornt of his face. She morphed into Hermione, the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry shrieked before he engulfed her into a big bear hug.  
  
"I told you I would find a way!" she said laughing.  
  
"So you did."  
  
"Oh, Harry this is my dad, Michael Granger." She said pointing to the man in the driver's seat.  
  
"Hi Harry." Her father greeted. "I've heard a lot about you." He smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Harry said kindly.  
  
"Come on in Harry I want you to meet my mother and my sister!" Hermione said ecstatically. Hermione pulled Harry out of the car and onto her lawn.  
  
"Wait.you have a sister?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, she's not a witch that's why you haven't met her yet." She paused before she opened the door. "We get along most of the time, but if we aren't civil to each other we loose the internet." She said remorsefully. Harry could just picture Ron if he were here. "The what-ernet?!" His mind- Ron exclaimed. Harry snorted at this thought. "Come on Harry, hurry up, I gotta get out of this stuff." She said pulling at the suit that she wore as Dr. Richards. She pushed open the door and walked into the house and called out to the silence, "Mum! We're home!!" a clank of pans and a dropped utensil sounded from the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione, did it work?" her mother called from the kitchen before she came out.  
  
"You tell me." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Harry dear, I'm so happy to finally meet you; I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Who hasn't?" he said in an undertone to Hermione. She giggled at that. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Oh please call me Jane. Nadia come and meet Harry." They waited in silence for a few then they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Nadia this is Harry, he's going to be staying with us until the beginning of the school year." Jane said to her.  
  
"Hi." Nadia said giving him a half smile half scowl.  
  
"Hello Nadia, nice to meet you," Harry said kindly.  
  
"Likewise" She said in monotone. Hermione just stood there smiling, taking everything in.  
  
"Oh Harry you have to meet our dog! The one I mentioned in the letter," Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"BLACKIE!" Hermione screamed up the stairs. A moment later you could hear the sounds of a dog bounding down the stairs. Blackie ran up to Harry and started to jump up on him. Harry began to laugh as the dog attacked him with wet kisses.  
  
"Come on Harry, I'll show you were you'll be sleeping," Hermione said directing him up the stairs.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all," Harry said before he disappeared up the stairs after Hermione.  
  
{Upstairs}  
  
"Harry, you'll be in this room," she said opening a door on the left side of the hall. "My room is right across the way, so if you ever need me I'm only five or so steps away," she said laughing. "Okay, you go on it and get settled and I'll get you when I'm done changing, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing," Harry walked into his room and looked around in it wide eyed. It was a comfortable looking room; it had a queen size bed in the middle of it and across from it was a sizeable oak dresser. All the furniture in it was oak the dresser, the head and footboard of the bed, the bed side table, and even the chair in the corner of the room. He sat down on the bed and it was extremely cozy. He lay back thinking about the events of today, and he was quite please with how it happened. Being rescued by the girl he loved, being taken to her abode, and he was right across the hall from her! Could it even get better? And at that moment Harry's door opened and there stood Hermione wearing a tight pink tank top and a pair of tight jean capris.  
  
'yeah,' he thought, 'it could get better.'  
  
"Hey, so do you like the room?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yeah, could I see yours?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"Sure, it is clean so you're in luck," she walked over the bed and pulled him up.  
When the came to Hermione's door she blocked the entrance and smiled.  
  
"You are about to enter a realm of terror, a place of shock, a site of-"  
  
"Hermione! I get it, can I just go in?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Fine!" she said while pushing the door open. Harry walked in and knew at once that this was Hermione's room because there were books on the bookshelf, on the floor, and on the top of the book case. But other than that there was a four poster bed with silky light blue hanging (Harry suddenly remembered her saying that she always like that style of bed), her desk, which was in one of the far corners of the room, was covered in roles of parchment, both bound and open. And he also noticed a book sticking out from underneath on the roles of parchment. Harry walked over and pulled it out from beneath its burden and then he recognized it immediately, it was the diary he had given her.  
  
"You still write in it?"  
  
"Yeah, every night," she said as Harry attempted to open it, he got the cover open but that's about it because Hermione made a dive for it. "No touchie!" she said hugging it to her chest while glaring at him through slits for eyes. Harry held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Alright, you win!" he got to his knees and started to bow down. "I am but a lowly worm while you are princess, no-queen, or better yet goddess supreme!" Hermione smiled and bent down to his level.  
  
"And don't you forget it," and with that she pushed him over. He laughed and pulled her down with him. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I thought I was goddess supreme?" she gasped.  
  
"You are, trust me," he said laughing.  
  
"But then why am I down with the worms?" she asked Harry laughing.  
  
"Because..the worms rebelled."  
  
"Why did the worms rebel?" she asked turning on to her side in order to look at him.  
  
"Well, they wanted to actually see the goddess. So they thought that if they rebelled she would come out to see what was going on," Harry said smirking.  
  
"Well, the worms could have just come to my palace," Hermione said making a grand gesture with her hands.  
  
"Well, the castle guards wouldn't let us lowly worms see your refined beauty!"  
  
"Really? Is that so? Well I'll have to talk to them," Hermione said frowning slightly. "Yes, well it's all better now, you can come see me when ever you want," She smiled. 'I wonder if he was serious when he called me beautiful?' Hermione thought to herself. 'God, I hope so.' "So what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked standing up.  
  
"I don't know, what is there to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you want to go swimming?" Hermione asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, sure, one problem though." Harry said trailing off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have swimming trunks," Harry said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"No biggie. We can just swipe a pair from my cousin's store," Hermione replied.  
  
"Your cousin's store?" Harry repeated questioningly.  
  
"Uh-huh, my cousin Greg spends a lot of time down her because of our pool. This means we can just take a pair of his."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"In your bathroom, in the cupboard on the far left there should be a pile of trunks," Hermione said pointing out of her door.  
  
"Sure thing," Harry said. "Thank you goddess," he said bowing himself out of the door. Hermione just sat down on her bed giggling. 'Now,' she thought. 'What to wear.'  
  
Yay!!! Chapter 2, and about freakin' time if I do say so myself!!! And now I have to work on Chapter 3! And I already have a though.* writes it down * okay, now I won't forget! Yay! REVIEW OR I WILL..urm.DO SOMETHING! 


End file.
